


Cherry Mint Kisses

by Crossover_Critter



Series: HoodFlash [3]
Category: Forever Evil (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: An attempt at normal dating, Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry Allen is a widower, DC Comics Rebirth, Eddie Izzard reference (just one), First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Long walk in the park, M/M, Minor Angst, cannon divergence: mid-RHATO annual 2, hand holding, science humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Critter/pseuds/Crossover_Critter
Summary: The first time they kiss, it's mint cherry flavored...with maybe just a hint of pepperoni.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris Allen (past), Barry Allen/Jason Todd
Series: HoodFlash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828789
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Cherry Mint Kisses

The first time they kiss, it's cherry mint flavored...with maybe just a hint of pepperoni.

It's Barry's day off, a beautiful afternoon to not be inside, and Jason suggests lunch in the park. They meet at a little pizzeria that serves what the scientist insists is the best pizza in the city, pick up a large meat lovers (because Barry's a speedster and it's the best he can do when he can't order three pies for himself), grab some sodas, and walk together to the picnic area where they find themselves a table just past the shade cast by a large oak tree.

There, under the bright light of a yellow sun that Jason is _still_ struggling to get used to, they dig in – Barry doing his best to pace himself like a normal person, and Jason doing his best to politely ignore the older man's appetite; even in his vigilante days, he couldn't eat like _that_.

"You weren't kidding when you said you liked this place," the younger man comments, scooping up a blob of hot, gooey cheese from inside the box and licking it off his fingers. Barry's already half done with slice number two while he hasn't even finished his first.

The blond looks a little sheepish as he slows his chewing perceptively. Swallowing, he replies, "Sorry, I tend to eat pretty quickly. I have a crazy metabolism." Which is why he's already planning dessert – that is unless Jason is okay parting with a few of his slices. He did have to stop a robbery on the way to work that morning, after all.

"Ah," Jason says, grinning ruefully, "some people have all the luck."

"Believe me, if you saw my food bill, you'd disagree." Sadly enough, it's either Star Labs "power bars" or bankruptcy if Barry's not careful. "So, even if it's not the best pizza you've ever had, it's good, right?" He polishes off his second piece with an exaggerated " _mmmmm_ " to emphasize his words, smiling as his boyfriend rolls his eyes in amusement.

"It is very good," the raven-haired man concedes, finishing the last bit of crust before taking a drink of his root beer.

"But...?" Because Barry definitely hears a "but."

Jason shrugs mildly. "I'll make you pizza one day and you can compare."

The older man knows his eyes go a little wide at that. "You mean from scratch?"

Jason starts to nod and abruptly cuts off the gesture to chase a glob of pepperoni and sausage intent on escaping off his slice. He misses with his mouth, but manages to catch the toppings in his hand before they hit the ground; with an over-the-top furtive glance both ways to make sure no one's looking, he keeps his eyes adverted as he quickly pops the whole thing in his mouth, chews, and swallows loudly.

"Cute," Barry says with a _snort_ , starting in on his own third slice.

The younger man inclines his head and gives a flourish of his hand to top off the mock bow. "I do so try."

"So," the scientist says, drawing out the word, "can I get pineapple on your pizza?"

"No." The answer is immediate, terse, and absolutely, positively, final. There will be  _no_ pineapple on any pizza made by or in the possession of Jason (and preferably in his vicinity). Barry grins cheekily as the younger man glares at him through slitted eyes. "Do you actually  _like_ pineapple on pizza?" The tone makes it sound like the blond will surely burn in Hell for that particular sin.

"And if I did?" Barry doesn't. He  _hates_ pineapple on pizza; it really is a sin.

Jason makes as if to stand, offering his hand across the table – along with a smile that's all teeth. "This has been nice, really, but I'm afraid it's just not going to work out. And it's not me, it's  _definitely_ you."

The scientist has the wherewithal to look outraged for all of five seconds before dissolving into laughter.

"So, not really into the pineapple?" the younger man asks with a smirk. Barry just shakes his head as he tries to settle. "Well then, I guess we may proceed," Jason adds with gravitas, retaking his seat in a formal manner, back straight, hands placed primly before him on the table, as he regards the older man placidly.

"Christ, you're ridiculous," the blond declares between giggles.

Jason just raises an eyebrow imperiously in a look he stole from the Demon Spawn, not that he'll admit it. "Whoever decided to debase a pizza with pineapple should be summarily shot, drawn and quartered, and shot again. It's an affront to pizza. And whoever perpetuates the monstrosity by eating it should fair little better."

The scientist gapes a little at that, finding it a bit _..._ harsh, but he can't think of anything to say otherwise so he simply salutes the other man with his fourth slice and chows down.

It doesn't take them much longer to finish, Jason generously ceding one of his pieces to the care and feeding of the gremlin gurgling away in Barry's stomach. It seems to do the trick, the ominous sounds eventually fading. Hungry beast sated, they clear their table and, by silent agreement, make their way towards the walking path.

Snaking through the canopy of trees, dodging bicycles and skateboards, the conversation ebbs and flows, the silence sometimes awkward and sometimes companionable. They walk close enough together that their shoulders occasionally bump.

In Barry's mind, it's very high school, hearkening back to times spent trying and failing miserably to be cool in his gangly, teen-aged body in front of the girl he'd had a crush on for months. He really has no idea what to say most of the time, just spouts whatever comes to mind, but he earns himself a few laughs – and he doesn't even think they're out of pity.

Not by the way Jason smiles up to his eyes and hangs his head back when Barry tells him he shouldn't trust atoms because they make up everything. Or how he barks a laugh when the scientist asks him if he wants to hear a joke about nitric oxide and then firmly says, "NO." And the reaction comes quickly enough that Barry doesn't even doubt his boyfriend actually gets the joke.

For Jason, however, the simplicity of just taking a stroll is surprisingly nerve wracking – especially considering the ease of their lunch. For some reason, as they walk side by side as if in a movie, he's hyper aware of every word that leaves his mouth, and he's suddenly unable to think of a single story or comment that doesn't involve death, violence, death, criminal activity, death, vigilantism, death, and the general horribleness of Gotham. And death. There's a joke in there somewhere, but Pol Pot, Hitler, and sunny afternoons don't seem to go with each other and he refrains from making it.

So he's ridiculously grateful for Barry's meandering narrative of life in Central City, from the various exploits of The Flash to warnings to watch out for the costumed cadre of Rogues (not that Jason can admit to having met a few of them in passing), suggestions of various and sundry places Jason needs to explore (or that they can explore together) to a list of the best locations to watch the stars at night. He even appreciates the jokes, because yeah, it's funny that redneck murders are hard to solve because there are no dental records and all the DNA is the same. He even gets the one about nitric acid; he knew all that chemistry Bruce forced on him was good for something besides just blowing shit up.

And then Jason feels something that shouldn't freak him out quite as much as it does: Barry's hand against his. It's almost random at first – just a faint brush of skin as they talk and gesture and aimlessly let their arms swing. Then comes the skating of fingers against his knuckles, often enough that it's clearly intentional. And then the hesitant exploration of Jason's palm by the daring combination of Barry's index and middle finger. And finally, they're walking hand in hand. In the park. Like a normal couple.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason can see the blush rise on Barry's cheeks, noticing how the older man is looking everywhere but at him. At some point the conversation fades away, and there's the beginning of a shy smile tugging at the scientist's lips. And Jason just knows that he's supposed to say...something. His mind pages through Shakespeare, Bronte, Hemingway, Dickens, Austen, Christie, and even Tolkien, ultimately returning nothing. He settles for intertwining their fingers.

Barry's smile blossoms.

Jason feels something in his chest flutter.

"This is okay?" the older man asks quietly, finally making eye contact.

It takes a few seconds, but the younger man nods. "I'm just...surprised. I mean...." He breaks off, not really knowing what he means – or really, why he's even speaking.

Barry gives him a moment to try and finish before saying, "I don't mind being open, or I guess what everyone calls 'PDA.'" As he talks, he rubs his thumb over the other man's slowly. "We're dating. You're my boyfriend. And maybe that'll take a little getting used to for me, all things considered, but...." He shrugs, squeezing Jason's hand as if it really is no big deal – as if he doesn't care that anyone and everyone can see him _with_ _Jason_.

His throat choked by some emotion he can't identify, the younger man offers a small smile in lieu of words.

"I'm also very...tactile," Barry admits, his cheeks reddening further. "I like to touch...and be touched." The look he turns on Jason is cautiously inviting. "I know that it's not for everyone, so please, if it's too much, just tell me."

Jason's eyes go from their clasped hands to the blond's face, studying each as his thoughts churn. "I will." He wants to say it won't be a problem, but the truth is he doesn't know. He's never been touched quite like this before, and sometimes the pit.... He breaks that thought off before it can grab hold, his lips twisting as he looks away, hoping he appears bashful or shy and not scared.

There are a few moments of silence, and Barry uses them to just enjoy the sensation of being with someone again – of feeling someone's presence so close by his side, of having a hand in his own. Jason's is so much bigger than Iris's, his skin rough and calloused where hers was mostly smooth. As his thumb glides lazily across the younger man's knuckles, he can't help but trace the scar lines and sooth the puckered patches. His heart aches with each new one he discovers.

"Have you told anyone yet? I mean, about us." It's the first thing Jason can think to ask when the lull in the conversation starts getting to him. He's not asking to judge, he's just curious; he hopes Barry gets that. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the older man suck on his lips as he thinks.

Eventually the blond shakes his head slowly, a grim realization creeping up on him. "There really isn't anyone to tell," he admits softly. "I don't have any family anymore." _Since Dick died._ "There's my best friend, but he travels all the time, and I haven't seen or heard from him since before we met – and he's impossible to get a hold of when he's working." Which is _almost_ like saying Hal has been away, in outer space, without mobile service for the last several months, and likely will continue to be for at least several more weeks. "I'm sure you'll meet him when he returns," Barry adds. "He tends to show up unannounced."

He tapers off as he runs through everyone else he knows. There are the members of the League – Clark, Diana, Bruce, Arthur, and a few others he's closer to; he'll tell them eventually – once he's sure he and Jason are a..."thing." And his coworkers, of course. "Patty and Forrest, they work at the lab, they know I'm seeing someone because Patty grabbed my phone the day you texted about our first date. But I haven't given them any details."

Jason tilts his head in question, and Barry's left shoulder rises and falls.

"I try to keep my work and personal lives separate. There's no such thing as privacy at the lab or in the station; those two gave me enough grief over the text. I'd just like to be able to figure out what this is," Barry says with a glance at their interlaced fingers, "what it'll be – before the rumor mill gets a hold of it. But I'm not ashamed and I'm not hiding, I swear that to you. If they see us together, I'll tell them. If they stumble upon us in the park here and now, I'll tell them."

Jason finds himself hoping that _doesn't_ happen. As Barry's earlier words finally sink in – as it really hits him that he's actually _dating_ someone and that he has a _boyfriend_ (ignoring the fact that _he_ was the one who asked Barry out to begin with) _–_ he thinks meeting the coworkers would be a little too much too soon. He feels his heart beat faster, struggling to keep his voice even as he replies, "Works for me."

"Have you told anyone?" Barry asks less because he wants a whole list and more because he wants to know if Jason even has anyone. From their conversations, it seems like the younger man is pretty much alone. It's confirmed when Jason, too, shakes his head.

"There's no one to tell," he echoes quietly. "I don't have any family." _Because Bruce and company don't give a shit._ The entire point of leaving Gotham without filing a forwarding address was so that they couldn't find him. "Two of my best friends are...unavailable." Which sounds like a great euphemism for sucked through a portal to god-only-knows-where and likely dead. "My other best friend...we talk on the phone, but I haven't seen him in a while. You might meet him someday." Because after nursing Jason back to health, Roy had plenty of his own shit to deal with. And Kori...well, she's got her own life, too. He shakes his head again, something cold and morose pooling in his gut. _I finally have the chance to be happy, and there's no one to share it with_.

Barry reads the pain in Jason's expression and turns to press a kiss to the younger man's shoulder before letting the conversation drop. They walk further, eventually reaching the large lake at the center of the park. Stepping off the path and onto the grass, they watch as the boaters chase the geese and an old man on the shore throws bread crumbs to the ducks.

"Have you ever paddle boated?" Barry asks after they've both stopped laughing at the sight of a large swan honking and flapping its wings angrily at two teenagers stupid enough to repeatedly get too close with their boat. Jason trades several skeptical glances between the couples out paddling in the colorful mock ducks, dragons, and swans and his...boyfriend. "I'm not saying we should go," the scientist clarifies, "I'm just asking if you have."

Jason shivers. "I wouldn't touch the water in Gotham with a ten-foot pole," he replies, pointedly ignoring the number of times he's ended up in the harbor inadvertently on one case or another. "I'm not even sure a ten-foot pole is enough – my hands might still get melted by whatever is in there." Thankfully, being a vigilante bat meant an endless stock of antivirals, anti-hallucinogens, antitoxins, antidotes, and even the basic antibacterials. All the things that were anti-Gotham – designed to keep the worst of the city from getting under his skin and digging in its claws.

What a spectacular fail they had been.

There's a long moment of silence as Barry studies both Jason and the younger man's words. Finally, hesitantly, he says, "The way you talk about Gotham...." The sentence fades away as his eyes track one of the paddle boats. He worries his lip for a moment before asking, "Is there any part of it that was good? Any memories you're happy to have?"

_Robin._

The thought is there and gone in the blink of an eye, ironically taking a piece of Jason's good mood with it. Because he had _loved_ being Robin. It had been his chance to have everything he'd ever wanted. So of course he threw it away and ended up with nothing. Not even his life. He swallows audibly, holding Barry's hand tighter. "I had something – when I was a kid. I messed it up. And after that...."

After that came Roy and Kori and, eventually, another painful end. And then Artemis and Bizarro, and the inevitable loss of yet one more family. He can't help but shake his head "no," because there's nothing he can remember fondly or happily or with an ounce of real joy. Not knowing what came next.

"I'm sorry," Barry says with as much sincerity as he can capture in two words, because he can't even imagine growing up and not having a single good memory – absolutely nothing to draw comfort from. He never would have made it through his mother's death and the aftermath without the memories to lean on.

Tucking his arm under Jason's, he pulls the younger man closer, using his shoulder as a headrest. He wraps his other arm around himself, laying the free hand lightly against his boyfriend's chest. It takes a moment, but eventually Jason reaches up with his own free hand and covers it, squeezing gently before letting it go.

"You're like someone I know," Jason says softly, his eyes going the birds overhead. "He likes to touch, too. Just the way he is, although he never offered to stop if it was uncomfortable."

"It's a fine line between clingy and caring," Barry says, his tone one of understanding.

Jason nods, wondering if that's all it would have taken. He'd never felt comfortable with Dick's hands on him – never felt like he could get away from them when it became too much.

"Ice cream?" Barry asks suddenly, sensing his boyfriend's mood slipping. He inclines his head towards a stand several feet away, closer to the dock.

Jason _snorts,_ both in amusement at his boyfriend's appetite and in relief at being saved from the slide down memory lane. He'd suggested the park because it was the antithesis of Gotham, not because he wanted to revisit that hellhole.

With Barry still pressed close against the younger man's side, the two make their way to the stand. When it's their turn, Jason goes for a black cherry cone and Barry for mint chip. They return to the path, walking and eating. To Barry, this time the silence between them feels darker – heavier. He takes a moment to think before gently bumping Jason's shoulder with his own.

Tongue swirling over his ice cream cone, the younger man side-eyes him curiously.

Barry lets several seconds pass as he enjoys the sight, watching Jason's cheeks turn pink and his ice-cream-coated lips reluctantly twist into a smile as he realizes what the older man is doing, before asking, "What did one tectonic plate say when it bumped into another?"

Jason's mouth presses back into a thin line, ice cream dribbling down his chin, but there's a spark in his eyes.

"Sorry, my fault."

The younger man _groans_.

Barry just spends the next several seconds attacking his ice cream before asking, "What do you do with a sick chemist?"

His lips beginning to curl despite a concerted effort not to let them, Jason just shakes his head.

"If you can't helium, and you can't curium, then you might as well barium."

The younger man's chest shakes as he swipes at the mess on his face with the back of his hand.

The blond masks his grin with the remnants of his cone before popping it into his mouth. Swallowing, he says, "They've just found the gene for shyness. They would have found it earlier, but it was hiding behind two other genes."

By this point, Jason's face is red, his eyes scrunched in pleasure-pain, and all traces of the previous melancholy appear to be gone.

But Barry wants to make sure. "Did you hear, oxygen and magnesium got together!!!" he exclaims with exaggerated, wide-eyed excitement.

"Oh. Em. Gee!" Jason practically yells, cackling loudly as the dam finally bursts.

"Exactly!" Barry shouts, doubling over as his boyfriend's laughter fuels his own.

And all at once it's like being back in the coffee shop, just two idiots howling their asses off at absolutely nothing save the utter ridiculousness of life.

"Thank you," Jason says when he finally gets his breath back, his eyes bright with tears – the happy kind.

Barry just shrugs, looking a little bashful. "I ruined the mood – put you in a...bad place. I'm sorry. I just wanted to lighten things up."

"I appreciate that," the younger man replies wholeheartedly – because he really does. He can count on one hand the number of people who care if they hurt him. He should leave it at that, but he finds himself adding, "There are a lot of things that...put me in bad place. Most of them relate to Gotham."

Barry nods in silent understanding, stepping closer to his boyfriend so he can dry the man's eyes with the pad of his thumb. It's such a tender gesture, and it makes Jason's heart ache; he finds himself leaning into the touch, _sighing_ as the rest of his earlier tension melts away. The older man's hand stills as it comes to rest along his boyfriend's jaw, cupping it gently. Jason sees the uncertainty flash across Barry's face before the scientist says, "So, _ummm,_ something else about me...." He pauses, glancing away before once more meeting the younger man's gaze. "I...really like kissing, and I was kind of wondering if...." He trails off, drawing nearer still, his eyes going to Jason's lips and rising again with a question in them.

A thousand thoughts fly through Jason's head, and for once, the worst is simply: I hope pepperoni and ice cream don't taste nasty together. Because then he's nodding, and Barry's other hand is rising to frame his face, and there are soft lips on his chapped ones as they come together for a kiss that Jason feels far deeper within himself than its chasteness should allow.

"Good?" Barry asks when they part after several seconds, his expression hopeful as their breath mingles warmly against their skin. Jason smiles, and in response his boyfriend's arms slide around his neck, the older man's fingers playing with his hair as he brings their mouths together once more.

And it's a little tart, like Jason, and a little bittersweet, like Barry, and it leaves them both wanting more.


End file.
